The Unknown Danger of the Only Suspect
by Foy the Snooze Button
Summary: There comes a time in anyones life that he or she wouldn't be able to keep the dark urges away anymore. This is a story on Naruto's dark release and his hiding within plain sight... Contains blood, deception and romance. Read if you like to find out why...


**Last night I dreamt that he was wronged, that he got angry and that he turned feral. The orange beast that he bottled up in his lean body burst out and devoured all that took from him. it was a horrible sight and the wicked hooded spectre that guards my vault of ink didn't let me look away. It cackled at my pain but I remained defiant and looked on as the orange lion was born. And it came out of my head.**

 **This has got to be third story I'm writing my delusional thoughts on top and I would only stop if I see no one wants to read them anymore.**

' **The Orange Lion' came to me as I lay on my bed looking at the ceiling. It was like my imagination too was bored and thrust the story in my brain.**

 **Hope you like it.**

 **I DO NOT OWN Naruto**

 **The Orange Lion**

" _Watch where you're going, nerd!"_

 _The bigger boy slapped the smaller ones books onto the ground and laughed haughtily with his friends as the 'nerd' tried to quickly pick up his books and run but it still fell down again. The boy was a scrawny blonde 15 year old that wore hand me down clothes that were a size too big for him with dark orange rimmed glasses that were constantly slipping down to his nose. "Hey guys, watch this." The speaker watched as Naruto quivered and bent down to pick up his books again but yelled in pain when one of the big boned boy's friends stepped on his hands with his contraband steel toed boots. He cradled the limb and numbly picked the rest of his books up and ran away, he twitched in pain as he held his hand to his chest as well as his large volume books. The girls most of the jocks held only rolled their eyes at the blatant show of superiority. The bigger boys laughed boisterously as the 'nerd' shuffled in pain in a random direction._

 _He found a free class, locked the door and collapsed onto the floor. He held his hand and tears flowed down his eyes at what he saw. His surrogate grandfathers prized watch, the only memory he had of the man who had fed and clothed him…who took the brunt force of the car as it hit him and died on the road smiling at him, was broken. It wasn't ticking anymore, the screen was cracked and the hands and numbers inside were all jumbled up. He didn't care about his injured hand; he could go to the nurse and fix it but his monthly budget to fix the watch anytime soon._

 _He cried into the prized possession for the rest of the school day._

 _This wasn't the first time those same bullies had taken and/or destroyed what he held most dearly. They had taken his father's drawing set and burnt it while they held him down, his mother's journal was used as confetti on him while he was knocked out in one of the school's dumpsters', his godfathers porn novels were gifted to the corrupt principal who confiscated them and suspended him for a month… and now this. You see, he was an orphan. He had never met his parents and had only heard stories of his wayward godfather; his last family had died on that tragic day on valentine. He didn't have much to his name because his family's fortune was slowly sapped away till he could only afford third hand clothes._

 _The boy's name was Naruto Uzumaki and he was_ _ **angry**_ _._

 _He was breathing heavily and his long, untameable hair shadowed his eyes, letting his orange spectacles glint in the light of the setting sun that shone through the window and shadowed his body. He glared at the light and clenched his fists. He didn't even flinch when a soft body hugged him from behind, the person-a girl-hummed into his ear and stroked his chest soothingly but he stayed clenched in unbridled anger. He released a struggled breath from behind his grit teeth,_

" _what do you want me to do?" the girl said in a wistful but timid voice, she put her face into the nape of his neck and kissed the area softly, "I'll do anything for you, Naruto-kun, because only I have ever truly loved you."_

" _Y-yes, that's true…"_

"… _only I have ever been with you through it all."_

" _Y-yes…"_

"… _and I will never abandon you to death like the rest." She stood up and knelt in front of him submissively, her head on her knees and her hands before his knees. Her hair was a deep indigo colour and she wore a light purple dress with dark red trimmings that barely reached her knees, she had on black tights that stopped at her ankles and light purple sneakers. She had lavender eyes that held no pupil and a healthy round face with small purple painted lips. She sighed in ecstasy as he rubbed her head, her legs quivered in pleasure at his single touch, he reached her chin and had her look at him. She swallowed thickly when she saw his tear stained blue eyes that swam with rage, not at her, but at the whole unfair student body. He stroked her cheeks as gently as an angry teen could and smiled tightly._

 _She was supposed to be a figment of his lonely imagination. The only name he would write to in his diary so he could have 'someone' to confide his deepest secrets and dark desires for revenge to. Someone who he became so enamoured to that she gained a 'physical' body only he could see. He didn't know his father's clan was secretly cursed to a loneliness that could only be softened by their imaginary friends presence, the more he believed in her the more she manifested. That was how his mother was born after all…_

 _Her name was Hinata and she was his…as he was hers…_

" _I want us to make them to suffer. I want us to make them hurt." He kissed the edge of her lips and grinned widely, "I want them to die…"_

 **A year later**

Uchiha Fugaku, the police inspector, sighed tiredly as he read over another murder report. This was the third this month; the victim was found about a week prior. The only lead he had was that the victims were all in one way or the other related to students in Konoha collage.

The perpetuator would always carve a poem into the victims' stomachs probably when he/she was still alive. Each was different, but all pointed the police towards him but they still couldn't pinpoint who the person was or even his/her age. The fact they did know was that the person was smart enough to know which chemicals hurt the most.

He looked over the forensic photos of the latest victim. It was a curious one because unlike all the other victims that weren't externally mutilated this one was and this one was also a college student, Nobu Tsukabi. He had scorch marks on his arms, shallow cuts on his cheeks and whip marks on his back. It was as if the person who did this was seeking some kind of twisted revenge; bullying could also be occurring in higher institutions like the towns collage but there weren't any reported cases…or the head of the collage (vice chancellor?) was covering them up.

He knew as a certainty that the poor boy wasn't given a slow death.

He picked up his phone and dialled up the head of collages number, "hello sir, could you please come over to the station, I have some more questions to ask you." The man arrived he was as slippery as an eel when he asked if there were any reported cases of bullying to him, he feigned innocence but from the way he randomly twitched and shook it was a blatant lie. Fugaku did one of the things he knew best to the unfortunate man: he threatened him. He would lose his job, his house, custody of his kids would be lost to the state because he was a recent widower and he would be thrown into prison for obstructing justice. The man tried to put up a strong front but after the inspector gave him his patented Uchiha glare he was singing like a wealthy fat man on thanksgiving.

He said that the youngest ever student to get admitted into the institution and the smartest one ever seen has been having problems with the older and…dumber kids. The older ones would constantly report to him that the boy was always starting fights, bringing in contraband ( _porn_ ) among other things. He admitted hesitantly that he never investigated the claims and took the teachers words for it, though the boys grades _never_ suffered throughout his problems; he remained the highest scoring student. The boy's name was Uzumaki Naruto. The old professor presented his grade sheets when he scampered over to the station the next day and the inspector was definitely impressed; Naruto scored even higher than his eldest son did when he was in the collage and from his passport photo the boy looked too angelic to even hurt the air he was breathing. The professor tried to recant the fact that Naruto was being bullied but it was too late; he was the first suspect the case had in a year.

Fugaku called the boys contact number and requested he head over to the station that same day; he also requested the professor stay behind the one-way glass to observe the boy. Not too long later Naruto came over and the fact that he was a suspect wavered heavily. He was a boy that wore old clothes that were a bit too big for him and were not meant to be worn this…century, he was also a bit malnourished for his age but he was still tall enough to be a 15 year old. Naruto 'tried' to put a brave face but it 'crumbled' under the older man's hard gaze. He was invited into the interrogation room and the questioning began:

"Where were you about 9pm November 7th this year?" the blonde rummaged in his bag and brought out a new looking brown coated book, he opened the book and scanned through it before he responded,

"I was in the collages library."

"Why do you have to log your where about in a book, you seem smart enough to remember wherever you've been?" Naruto scratched the back of his head 'nervously' and smiled shakily.

"This is my journal; it's a sort of family tradition from my mother's side to keep one. Well that's what my jiji told me…"

"You're school record states that you're an orphan."

"He wasn't really my jiji; he looked after me when I was younger."

"Wasn't?"

"H-he died in a car accident 5 years ago. The newspaper calls it 'The Valentine's day Disaster'."

Fugaku nodded in understanding and scanned the file he held in his hands, "have you ever had any bullying trouble since you were admitted into Konoha collage?" he didn't look up when he asked this but caught a slight tremor from the boys shoulder from his peripheral view. "I'll take that as a yes. Why wasn't it ever officially reported?"

The boy gulped "the-the chancellor wouldn't believe me."

"Oh?"

"I-I've tried telling him that what the other students and some teachers tell him isn't true but-but he wouldn't believe me." He tried to crawl further into his iron back chair but of course he wasn't successful, "so I s-stopped trying."

The man hummed and turned over a page, "you're very smart, Naruto." The boy shrugged slightly, "it says here that you aspire to be a nuclear physicist and I can see you going very far."

"Thank you." He whispered.

"How do you do it? Take all the pain from school and turn it into something this wonderful?"

"My-my jiji advised me to never give up." He hugged his bag to his lean chest and said, "th-that's what my mother's journal used to say that my father said."

"Where is this journal now?"

"…bullies…"

"I knew your father." He savoured the boys wide eyed look and continued, "He was also a genius but he was also a recluse, a bit like you actually. You look exactly like him if I were to be totally honest. He even had his own unfair share of bullying too," he stealthily left out the fact that _he_ was one of the bullies. He assumed that his youngest son, Sasuke, bullied the child too. "What I don't understand is why you don't take revenge like any other person."

"I don't believe in revenge, sir." Naruto swiftly lied. The man looked into his eyes deeply and found exactly what he was looking for; this was when the boy looked away to the one-way window.

"…or you don't know how to."

The boy didn't look at him when he answered, "I don't believe in revenge, sir." He looked at him confidently and asked, "Can I go now?" Fugaku waved his hands to the door and the boy marched out, though he stopped him before he could close the door, "if you ever have any bully trouble, bring it to me and I'll deal with it personally, understood?"

"Yes, sir." And he left.

Fugaku waved for the professor to enter and read aloud, " _you had your way, now I have had mine today, and you would not be the last death, for I would blow my sweet breath, onto the leader's fearful ear, without remorse or even a tear. Run all you want Uchiha scion, for I am the orange lion._ Does that poem mean anything to you?" he was answered with a negative head shake, "Do you know any student that likes the colour orange enough to call himself the 'orange lion'."

"Popular poll in the schools magazine calls the colour 'tacky and disgusting'."

"But that kid, Naruto, wore a pair of orange glasses. Do you think…?" he was answered with an uncertain shrug. The inspector sighed tiredly, "the boy isn't exactly who I would picture doing these murders. The person is smart enough to inject organ corroding chemicals into the victims and doesn't leave any finger or foot prints behind." He murmured the last part to himself.

He was afraid. The 'Uchiha scion' part of the murderer's poem was what made him fearful; the person could be describing his son, Sasuke. The murderer was obviously killing the lesser bullies' and their family before he went for the main bully himself and Sasuke was definitely a bully; 98% of all Uchiha at one point in their lives bullied people. With this knowledge he assigned some body guards to his son a week ago much to the boy's ire. His eldest son being a living instance that not all Uchiha were assholes'; he decided not to work in police law enforcement but as the first Uchiha civil rights lawyer.

He scowled lightly as his mind delved deeper in thought; Naruto couldn't be the ones killing those teens, even though all if not all the evidence in the case pointed to him it just couldn't be. He had a motive for the crime, the knowledge of chemicals, the lean sort of body to slip past them, since the boy dealt with chemicals commonly he was used to wearing gloves but what didn't stick was how such an unhealthy looking boy could or would sneak up on the victims and take them into an abandoned or less used place. The victims were all male and were all muscular; half of their whole body weight could be the blonde's full weight.

"Are you sure here isn't anyone else being bullied or even mistreated, professor Raido?"

The man looked away before he answered, "the person isn't bullied _exactly_ ; I know that because I know his family very well. Most of the student body deem him too creepy to associate with since him and his family like collecting insects and antique artefacts'. The boy's name is Shino Aburame, his father works in the Konoha Museum of Natural History as the current curator. He's a nice boy, also quiet, raised well so I won't say he killed those poor boys'; he doesn't have anything against them."

"I know their clan and his father well enough to say that the boy wouldn't have enough _time_ to commit the crimes. His father is training him to become the next curator for the museum just like any other Aburame clan heir and the training is too time consuming for the kid, Shino, to be able to do any extracurricular activities."

The inspector picked up his phone and rung up the stations desk, "tell Shisui to keep an eye on Uzumaki Naruto. He shouldn't let him out of his sight, not even for a second. Good." He cut the call and looked at the other man, "you may go home, professor, but keep your phone handy in case we need you." He used his phone to dial his houses line "Miko-chan, I won't be able to come home early…I know, I know and I can't say sorry enough…wait, what! Is Obito not there? Tell all the guards to go and look for him! I'm on my way back right now… Mikoto this isn't the time to be snarky!" he cut the call and ran out of the interrogation room yelling for his men to locate his son.

 **Somewhere near the Hokages' Monument**

"Sasuke-kun a-are you sure it's safe to be here?" someone said beside the Uchiha, the boy scowled at the girl and replied,

"Are you going to be like Sakura and Ino and run?"

The tree rustled next to the first speaker, "I'm seriously considering it." she was one of the cheer leaders that constantly hung off him but instead of being generic looking, she stood out with her fiery red hair and black glasses, often opting to wear torturously short skirts and long socks in her shoes. She wore a mid-riff cheer leading uniform with the Konoha collage's badge on the chest with her book bag hanging off one of her shoulders laxly, though she now clutched it for dear life whenever she heard a leaf rustle. Sasuke wore a black dress pants and suit shirt under a blue suit jacket with the leafs badge dotting the inside and its right chest.

"I'm not keeping you here, Karin, I just needed some space away from those guys my dad put on my back." He stuffed his hands in his pockets and muttered darkly, "I don't need body guards, I'm fully capable of defending myself." A large sounding animal howled in the distance and the girl-who was already quivering in her custom designed boots-froze in fear. "What? That thing isn't near us, relax already!"

"I-I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun but I think my dad is calling me, see you tomorrow!" and the smart girl ran in the same direction they came in and disappeared, leaving the boy angry and depressed. He scowled at her direction and kept on brooding, that is until he heard his name.

" _Sasuke-kun_ " he looked to where he heard his name and swallowed a glob of spit. The person was obviously female; she lay down outstretched on a tree branch in only her too tight underwear and bra. She was the finest looking girl he had ever seen, far trumping Sakura and Ino combined. She smile sultrily and jumped off the tree to the ground smoothly, her back to him and she sauntered into the surrounding forest with him trying to catch up. His adolescent brain wasn't asking the logical questions anymore like: who was she? How did she know his name? Why was she in a forest at night? And why was she in her _underwear_? Those questions flew by his hormone addled mind as he chased after the girl who trotted before him, hell bent on having his way with her.

And with that final thought, he was summarily knocked out from a baseball bat to the back of his head courtesy of Naruto. He smiled at Hinata as she wore her clothes and walked up to him, planting a kiss on his lips.

The next day they found the Uchiha dead. Tied up to a tree by his midsection with no physical wounds but pumped with organ corroding chemicals that ate through his half gone system. The investigation into his death brought out no suspects, no leads, no witnesses, and no evidence and was closed by a grieving Fugaku 5 years later.

He was the last death; the poem-or words-this time carved on his forehead simply said: _the end._

Naruto was the only credible suspect with the motive being understandable and the killing method smart but the means of moving the boys into a secluded area still held weight over them. He was observed by half of the police but they kept coming back to the inspector month after month saying the same thing, "that kid couldn't have done it." when he asked for their reasons for saying this, they replied unanimously, "he barely eats, has no friends beside a female librarian named Hinata, stays in school till an hour to midnight, sometimes he even sleeps outside the school but never once has he displayed any sociopathic or murderous tendencies to anyone. Not even a glare." Fugaku still kept them at it till the day of Konoha collages graduation when the blonde genius disappeared and a year later the librarian followed suit.

They found him not too long later working in one of the labs of a famed scientist, Orochimaru. But he wasn't working in his dream job; he was the youngest and brightest head scientists in the branch working on finding the cure to any disease the celebrated man presented. He married Hinata the week she arrived in Kusa and not too many years later he became a father of two lovely children. They were named Boruto and Himawari Uzumaki.

He too became a celebrated scientist with his cure for the virus outbreak in marsh country and rock country. He became rich and famous at the young age of 23. He was a model father who made sure he had time with his two children, and they loved him for that. No matter how many things he had on his mind, he always thought of how it would affect his family first. So when his son came home with some actual friends, a girl named Chou chou, a boy named Inojin and another named Shikadai, he subtly vetted them to make sure they were good influences. His darling daughter also made a friend not too long after, her name was Asuke.

The couple lived on for 80 more years until they died peacefully on their beds at the same time, side by side.

The Orange Lion was dead and he was never _caught._

 **Authors note**

 **I'm so am damn exhausted! I'm writing about three stories simultaneously but I can only blame my brain and my vivid imagination. So don't blame** _ **me**_ **if the next story in this series is a pure horror.**

 **Can you guys please send me some storylines', Naruto character names, etc. 'cause my thoughts and ideas are too jumbled to make any sort of coherent story that has that B.j.** _ **oomph**_ **! Check my other stories to see what I mean.**

 **I couldn't publish this as early as I wanted too because I was sick. Malaria is a bitch to deal with when you're typing. I couldn't walk straight for a week, I couldn't eat during that week, and I also couldn't sleep during that week. Disregarding the fact that I am a night owl. I seriously need to see someone about that; I'm starting to see things.**

 **So, tell me what you think.**

 **Review!**

 **B.j.**


End file.
